Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 1
(Only Disneydude94 & Oscar9545 edit this Page) A Beautiful Day in Danville. Isabella got up from her bed and petting on her chihuahua, Pinky. Isabella: Morning Pinky. Pinky barked. She walked over to Timon and Pumbaa right by her bed when they were sleeping. They began to woke up and yawn. Timon: (yawn) Good morning Isabella. Isabella: Morning Timon. Are you two ready to see where Phineas and Ferb's up to? Timon: I sure am. Pumbaa: (yawn) Good morning fellas. How was your sleep? Isabella: It was great. I'd better get dress before I eat my breakfest. Timon: Okay. We're gonna go grab some bugs for our breakfest while you're getting ready. Isabella: Ok. I'll meet you downstairs. They left from her room and close the door while she needs to get dress. They walked outside to find bugs and he look to Pumbaa. Timon: C'mon Pumbaa. Our breakfest are around here somewhere. Pumbaa: Lead the way. After they left, there was something who was spying on them to make sure they're gone. It snucked inside through the window and hide the couch. She's finally ready to come downstairs and eat breakfest. Then later, her mom is leaving. Vivian: Isa, I'm going to the cooking class with Linda while I'm gone. You be good okay. Isabella: Okay, bye mom. After she left, there is something stragne inside. She thought she just heard something. Isabella: Timon. Pumbaa. Are you home? No ones answer. She was about to open the door until she turn around and saw the robot. She was about to scream, but it grab her and tied her up and send away. Meanwhile in the backyard where Phineas and Ferb was thinking. Phineas: Hey Ferb, What we gonna do, Today? Phineas' Cell Phone Rings Phineas: Hey, It's From Isabella Phineas Talking to Cell Phone Phineas: Hi Isabella, Whatcha Doin'? Voice: Hello Phineas. Phineas: Isabella? Voice: No. It's Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas: Dr. Doofenshmirtz! What are you doing on her phone? Dr. Doofeshmirtz: Oh, I just wanted to say hello until you drop by. Phineas: Where is she. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, you want to speak with her. Well here she is. He remove her ducktape from her mouth where she's been tied up to the chair. Isabella: PHINEAS! HELP ME! THAT PHARMACIST HAS KIDNAP ME BY HIS RO... He put the ducktape back to her mouth. Phineas heard when she's been kidnap. Phineas: ISABELLA!!! What did you do to her? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Actually, I decided to kidnap your friend. Phineas: Why did do you that? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Because I want my revenge for what you did. You rescued Mickey and Minnie and save Disneyland, you help Mickey to destroy the villains and save his dream and I get kicked out, and now that meerkat rescue the girl to foil my plans. Phineas: T...Timon? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yes! I kidnap your girl twice and I hired my minions to kidnap you, so you can invented my evil scheme is to take Tri-State Area! Phineas: WHAT! There's no way you're gonna kidnap me! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh really? Then look up there. Phineas: What? He look up in the sky and it shows the ship where the cage was until they regonize them is the Green Pigs. Green Pigs: Oink oink oink oink oink oink. Phineas: (gasp) GREEN PIGS! They push the button and it landed on him and trap inside. Phineas: HEY!!! LET ME GO! FERB! HELP ME!!! Ferb was about to free him, but he use a sleeping gun and shoot at to knock him out and he fell. Then the ship lift off and carry him away. Phineas: FERB! NOOOOO!!! The ship is left with Phineas. Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue